


No more embarassing

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual contents, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di "Embarassing", ovviamente per capirci qualcosa bisogna aver letto il prequel che trovate tra le mie ff.</p>
<p>HUM, alla luce del giorno (il prequel l'ho scritto alle 3 di notte <3) mi sono trovata a domandarmi se effettivamente… nella Terra di Mezzo esistano le docce, la risposta è NO, ma mi prenderò questa licenza poetica, perchè ficcare questi due in una tinozza piena d'acqua mi avrebbe impedito certe simpatiche situazioni >_><br/>Prometto che per scusarmi per la castroneria scriverò qualcosa che contempli una tinozza o una cascata (uh la cascatahh), se volere lasciare delle idee o dei prompt, prego: At your service~<3</p>
<p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt Fili/Kili, Doccia insieme</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more embarassing

Fìli raggiunse il fratello nel bagno, il moro aveva già acceso la doccia nell'attesa che l'acqua si riscaldasse.  
"Non si era detto doccia fredda?" domandò malizioso il biondo, vedendolo sostare in attesa dinnanzi al getto d'acqua.  
"Ma… io credevo…-!" iniziò Kìli voltandosi verso la doccia.  
"EEEEEEK! MA E' GELIDA!!!" Fìli lo aveva sollevato entrando sotto il getto con il fratello bloccato tra le sue braccia, in modo che non potesse sottrarsi a quella doccia ghiacciata.  
"Che razza di guerriero sei Kìli?" lo canzonò il maggiore mollando la presa e lasciando che il fratellino, bagnato fradicio e tremante, si attaccasse alla parete per sottrarsi al getto d'acqua.  
Kìli si limitò a grugnire stizzito, voleva ribattere ma lo spettacolo che gli si parò davanti gli fece apparentemente perdere la facoltà di parlare: Fìli se ne stava poco più avanti del getto d'acqua, completamente bagnato e con qualche ciocca dorata attaccata alla fronte, la camicia da notte gli aderiva al corpo come una seconda pelle, rivelando i guizzanti muscoli del petto, gli addominali e… la svettante erezione bloccata tra il tessuto e l'addome.  
Kìli deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi da quella visione e arrossendo coma una ragazzina.  
"Direi che questa è superflua ormai…" notando quello sguardo Fìli si liberò del pesante indumento pregno d'acqua e lo poggiò sul sul bordo della vasca, restando solo con l'intimo oscenamente trasparente da quanto era bagnato.  
Kìli si trovò nuovamente a boccheggiare col cuore che gli martellava nel petto, pensava di sapere cosa fare, almeno lo credeva, la sua esperienza prima di quella mattina rasentava lo zero, sperava che Fìli prendesse di nuovo in mano le redini della situazione o probabilmente sarebbe svenuto li, sul bordo della vasca.  
Fìli gli porse la mano, tirandolo a se "Sto… correndo troppo…?" Era ovvio che lo stesse facendo, ma ci teneva a sapere se per il fratellino andasse bene.  
"N-no! E' solo che io non… so cosa…huh..." visibilmente impacciato Kìli abbassò lo sguardo verso il sesso del fratello, ancora costretto nell'intimo.  
"Potresti fare quello che ho fatto io poco fa…" disse passandogli un pollice sulle labbra, quasi senza pensarci.  
Intanto l'acqua dietro di loro aveva iniziato a riscaldarsi e il vapore iniziava a riempire l'aria della stanza.  
Rassicurato dalle poche parole del fratello e rinvigorito dal calore che iniziava a diffondersi sulla sua pelle, Kìli si inginocchiò davanti a lui, tirando piano l'elastico delle mutande fino a farle cadere ai loro piedi con un tonfo bagnato, liberando così il sesso eretto di Fìli.  
"Hmmm…" un sospiro di sollievo si librò dalle labbra del biondo.  
Soddisfatto da quella reazione Kìli mosse la mano in lievi carezze sul sesso del fratello, un roco gemito lo spinse a continuare e intensificare il contatto, strinse il pugno attorno all'erezione pulsante di Fìli e mosse la mano su e giù un paio di volte.  
"Ahh…ah…" Kìli sorrise impercettibilmente, appagato dai gemiti che stava causando al fratello, inebriato dal suono della sua voce sino a perdere un po' di aderenza sul pavimento bagnato della vasca e scivolando in avanti, poggiando involontariamente le labbra conto il sesso di Fìli.  
"Ahhn~!!!" Fìli guardò in basso verso il fratello.  
"K-kìli cos… cosa stai..?" disse ansimando il biondo.  
"Sono solo… perchè ti piace?" rispose Kìli con una genuina innocenza (figurarsi se sapeva realmente cosa stava facendo), portando nuovamente le labbra vicine al sesso palpitante di Fìli e appoggiandole sulla punta.  
"Hnn! Ahh…P-per Durin!" Fìli si morse il labbro inferiore, rosso in volto e dannatamente eccitato da quella visione; mentre Kìli ignorava bellamente cosa stava facendo, a Fìli invece era molto chiaro e la cosa lo colse del tutto impreparato.  
"Vuoi che lo rifaccia..?" disse il moro posando un bacio leggero sulla punta arrossata del sesso.  
"Agh! Ahh… ah… s-sì…" Fìli riuscì a balbettare qualcosa, completamente sopraffatto dalla crescente eccitazione.  
Kìli non capiva come mai, ma la cosa pareva piacere parecchio sia a lui che al fratello, infatti anche il suo sesso si era nuovamente risvegliato.  
Poggiò nuovamente le labbra sull'erezione e ne leccò la punta, Fìli rabbrividì un po' per la presa di coscienza che Kìli stava andando alla cieca -guidato da non si sa quali geniali intuizioni- e un po' perchè lo stava comunque facendo impazzire con quei tocchi inesperti ed imprevedibili.  
La lingua del moro guizzò fuori dalle labbra per andare a leccare con maggiore decisione il sesso rigido del fratello, Fìli si sentì le ginocchia molli e dovette cercare un appoggio per non cadere rovinosamente a terra, con la mano tastò il muro dietro di se e vi si appoggiò tirandosi dietro il fratellino, ormai libero da ogni inibizione.  
"Ah… Fìli..?" il moro si staccò e si raddrizzò appena sulle ginocchia, tirandosi indietro i capelli.  
"Mh…?" ansimò il fratello maggiore.  
"Per te… è normale che… " disse indirizzando lo sguardo verso il suo basso ventre, dove si ergeva nuovamente la sua erezione.  
"Ah… sì è… normale se… ti… eccita quello che stai facendo?" lo rassicurò Fìli posandogli una carezza sulla guancia.  
"Penso di sì… è… bello sentire la tua voce" Kìli sorrideva e questa volta fu Fìli ad avvampare a quelle parole, poi il moro proseguì…  
"E… pensi sia normale se io…" intanto il moro iniziò a toccarsi senza troppa convinzione, col solo intento di lasciar intendere a Fìli le sue intenzioni… e probabilmente con la chiara prerogativa di farlo impazzire.  
"…Certo che impari in fretta tu…" disse con un mezzo sorriso il biondo.  
Kìli si morse distrattamente il labbro inferiore, poi tornò a posare quelle labbra gonfie di desiderio sul sesso ormai bagnato del fratello, avvolgendolo e suscitando nell'altro nuovi gemiti rochi, trattenuti a stento.  
"C-continu-Ahh…!" Fìli non riuscì nemmeno a dare ulteriori direttive al fratellino che questo aveva preso in bocca tutta la punta del suo sesso, aveva inoltre iniziato a mugugnarci contro, probabilmente gemendo dal piacere che si stava causando autonomamente con la mano.  
"Ohh pe-Ah! Per D-Durin Kìli!!!" il moro si era spinto contro l'erezione fin dove riusciva e stava letteralmente trascinando Fìli verso il limite.  
"H-hmmmm…" Kìli gemette qualcosa contro il sesso di Fìli, ormai prossimo all'orgasmo, il moro inarcò leggermente la schiena e con un fremito venne nella sua stessa mano.  
Questa visione fece definitivamente perdere ogni freno inibitorio a Fìli, che ritraendosi appena in tempo venne sul volto arrossato del fratello.  
Ansimante Fìli si lasciò scivolare lungo il muro, fino a sedersi scompostamente nella vasca, volgendo il capo verso l'alto alla ricerca della maggior quantità di ossigeno che i suoi polmoni riuscivano a catturare.  
"Eww…" riaprendo gli occhi il biondo ricordò che aveva lasciato suo fratello li dov'era, sporco del suo seme, si raddrizzò e quello che vide lo lasciò letteralmente senza parole.  
"Ha… un sapore un po' strano." Kìli si stava leccando le labbra e stava assaggiando il suo seme, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
"K-kìli c-ch…?" sbatteva le palpebre non certo di quello che stava vedendo.  
"Magari la prossima volta…" si passò solo nuovamente la lingua sulle labbra.  
"…Ho idea che io e te ci divertiremo parecchio." sorrise malizioso il maggiore.  
Kìli si limitò a sorridere di rimando.


End file.
